Nothing happens in the Art room!
by XxDeepestxDarkxX
Summary: This is based off of a few months after the last episode, Triles exists. Imogene enlists the boys for some help, little does she know what will happened when she's felt the room


"So is it okay?" Imogene asked the boys standing in front of her. Miles cleared his throat.

"So you want us" Tristan placed his hand on miles shoulder and then guestured back to himself, "to be your models." Tristan said in disbelief.

"Um..." Miles was a little confused at Imogene's sudden request, they had barely spoken to her ever and now she wanted them to be models.

"Well the assignment was to do a controversial poster and I need models and you two are the perfect height and your face proportions-"

Tristan cut into her rambling, "we'll do it!"

"You're both just awesome, thank you!" Imogene said as she jumped up and spun around to walk away.

"Wait, hold on.." Miles attempted but Imogene was already skipping into the art room. Miles turned to Tristan.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Miles complained. Tristan tilted his head slightly, confusion plastered all over his face.

"Did what?" He asked.

"You just decided to be her model without asking any questions and you dragged me along with you." Miles explained.

"Miles, its just sitting in one pose for an hour or so while she draws us or photographs us...no big deal." Tristan said still confused.

"Didn't you hear her say controversial?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, sooo?" Tristan asked leaning in slightly.

"Controversial could be anything, she could have us half naked for all we know!" Miles practically shouted.

"Wow, I never thought I'd get to be on this side of the conversation before but... You're being kind of a drama queen." Tristan said nonchalantly. Miles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if its that bad and my dad sees?" Miles asked calmly. Tristan put his hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Its for the school, it can't possibly be that bad...don't worry so much." Tristan said reassuring Miles.

"I'm still not so sure about this." Miles said. Tristan turned towards the door to their next class.

"Guess she'll just have to find a cute guy I can stare at the whole time, I guess I'm okay with that..." Tristan said to himself.

"Wait, I didn't say I wasn't gonna do it." Miles interjected as he walked in pace with Tristan.

After school, Tristan and Miles met Imogene in the drama class room.

"Do we need a set or something?" Tristan asked.

"Well yeah, but that's not why we're here. I need you to change into these." Imogene said as she pulled clothes from a rack of costumes.

"No thanks, I don't do black." Tristan said. "you need to wear black so the colors contrast with your hair correctly." Imogene said. Miles was already changing into the green shirt she had handed him.

"Why do we need to change into them, I'm wearing button up already." Tristan complained.

"I already told you the colors-" Tristan threw his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Alright, fine I get it, but if this washes me out and I look like crap, its on you." Tristan said as he took the shirt and began to change.

Two minutes later they found their way to the art room, where they found a couch and a bunch of lights circling it.

"I'm guessing its a photoshoot then.." Miles said mostly to himself.

"Yes, the concept is equality. I have decided to do a poster called All love is love." Imogene explained.

"Wait, are you saying its a poster for like gay rights and stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Well yeah, you and miles are my couple models and-"

"Miles isn't gay though and you can't put that up his dad would kill him!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Trist, calm down. Its fine." Miles said.

"But..." Tristan started.

"Okay well if its fine now, then.. Miles can you sit on the couch." Miles walked over to the brungundy couch and plopped down on it. "Alright, Tristan can you go sit on his lap." Imogene said as she started adjusting her tripod and camera.

"On his lap?" Tristan asked.

"Well they said controversial." Imogene said as she adjusted the zoom. Tristan tentatively walked over to Miles and glanced at his best friend sitting there, looking at him almost expectantly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Tristan asked.

"Are you?" Miles asked with a smirk, melting Tristan's worries away. Slowly, Tristan began to sit in Miles lap as his back brushed against Miles chest, he could feel every hair on his body stand. Miles noticed how on edge Tristan was and pulled him in closer to help him relax. Tristan almost gasped when he felt two arms around his middle pulling him close. His heart beat quicken but the rest of him relax in to the warmth.

When Imogene finished adjusting her Len, she spun around to see the to boys almost cuddling, and she smiled to herself.

"Cute, but not controversial. Tristan can you unbutton the first two buttons on your shirt." Imogene asked. Tristan slowly complied.

"Better but how about you face Miles." Imogene suggested. Tristan leaned back and cranked his neck to face Miles, whom was blushing. Imogene placed her hands on her hips and studied them for a moment.

"Again its just cute, not controversial." Imogene complained.

"What if he turns around?" Miles suggested.

"Perfect!" Imogene exclaimed as she went to adjust the lights. Tristan's face became beat red as he slowly turned to face Miles, whom was getting a kick out of seeing Tristan blush.

"You're a jerk." Tristan said as Miles looped his arms around his back.

"If I'm gonna get in trouble for it anyway, I might as well have some fun." Miles joked.

"I knew it, your dads gonna be so mad." Tristan said as he tried to struggle free.

"Hey, hey, its fine." Miles said as he held on to Tristan. Suddenly, they heard a crash and turn toward Imogene.

"Oops, I dropped a bulb. I'll be right back, dont move." Imogene said as she ran out of the room in search for bulbs.

Tristan slumped into Miles' shoulder and sighed.

"What's up?" Miles questioned as he ran a hand threw Tristan's hair.

"That's what's up, stop that!" Tristan said as he swatted away Miles' hand.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a good friend." Miles said. Tristan pulled away from Miles in an attempt to get up. "She said we couldn't move." Miles said as he pulled Tristan in closer.

"I can't be friends with you when your like this!" Tristan shouted as he placed his hand between his chest and Miles' in an effort to push him away. Miles just held tighter.

"You can't mean that." Miles said dejectly.

Tristan wavered for a second. "Yes, I do...I can't be friend with you anymore." Tristan said as Miles pulled him so close his face ended up in the crook of Miles' neck. "Stop it! I can't deal with this much affection from you." Tristan said.

"Oh..." Miles said as he finally understood why Tristan was upset. He had hurt Tristan with kissing him a few months ago and now here he was making him think things again. They had thankfully gotten passed that one, he wasn't so sure there could even be a second... As he loosened his grip on Tristan just enough to see his face, he felt a sharp pain seeing how upset Tristan was. Miles didn't know what he was doing but his body sure seem to as he realized his was kissing Tristan. Miles' hand was in Tristan's hair as the other grabbed his ass and pushed him closer. He could barely breathe but the heat he felt rise from his stomach caused him to proceed. Tristan was burning up as he felt Miles grab his ass and push his hip into him. He was losing his mind in all the pleasure, tongues clashing together, hands everywhere. Miles pulled away slowly as they began to pant from lack of breath. Miles hands trailed up Tristan's sides.

"Stop, Imogene will be back soon." Tristan explained thru pants. Miles lowered his hands and then began to smirk.

"Just one more kiss then." Miles suggested.

"Okay." Tristan said as he slowly began to descend into the kiss, Miles hands were at Tristan's chest and sliding towards his collar. Miles pulled at his collar closing the space between them fast. Just before their lips touched.

"I finally found them, you now the drama room has them in their storage room, we use them way more often then-" Imogene stopped mid-sentence as she saw the boys lips a hair away from each other, flushed and embarrassed. "That's it, that's perfect! Don't move a muscle." Imogene said as she switched the bulb into its socket and went to her camera.

Ten minutes later, Imogene had taking so many shoot she had lost count.

"Are we done yet?" Tristan asked as his lips grazed Miles' with every word.

"Two more shots." Imogene said as she clicked the camera zooming in on Miles' flushed face from the contact with Tristan's lips. Looking into Miles' eyes while he was blush caused Tristan to feel a familar tightening of his pants. Miles' looked at his with slight surprise and soon was able to understand the feeling. Tristan's flushed face and hot breath was driving him crazy. Soon the clicking stop and Imogene grabbed her camera off the tripod.

"You guys are good now, thanks for the help, but I want to get these developed right away." She said as she skipped out if the art room and into the dark room down the hall. As Tristan began to pull away from Miles, he heard a loud groan.

"Don't move." Miles said as he pulled at Tristan's hand to keep him from getting off.

"But.." Got out before Miles grind hiss hips in to him.

"Ahh.." Tristan moaned. "Don't do that." Tristan said in to miles shoulder.

"More." Miles moaned as he continued to grind his hips into Tristan's.

"If you keep doing that i'll- ahhh" Tristan moaned out. Miles nuzzled Tristan's nose as he teased him, slightly rubbing his hips into Tristan's. Tristan was going crazy, he pushed Miles backwards into the couch and grind his hip into his leaning forward just enough to ligjhtly kiss him. Miles moaned into the kiss as his hands found Tristan's ass again. Grinding up meet Tristan's thrusts. Tristan gasped and Miles deepened the kiss, pulling Tristan close. Before Miles knew it Tristan's hands were at the hem of his shirt and pushing it off, Miles broke away from their kiss to throw his shirt off.


End file.
